disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Crimes
If the Disney Villains were tried for their villainy, these would be their crimes. * Abdullah: Planning to kill Duma after she loses the race. *[[Alameda Slim|'Alameda Slim']]: '''Rustling, conspiracy, fraud. *Alfred Albus the Duke of Weselton:' Attempted murder, treason. *'The Bear:' Attempted murder, assault and battery. *[[Anastasia Tremaine|'Anastasia Tremaine']] and 'Drizella Tremaine:' Accessory to treason. *'The Anglerfish:' Attempted murder. *'Aunt Spiker' and 'Aunt Sponge:' Slander, neglect, child abuse. *'AUTO:' Mutiny, assault. *'The Barracuda:' Murder. *'Beauty Smith:' Making White Fang do illegal dog fights. *'The Big Bad Wolf: Attempted murder, breaking and entering, trespassing, destruction of public property. *Buster:' Slander, neglect, child abandonment. *'Bradley Uppercrust III:' Attempted murder, cheating. *'Captain Barbossa:' Piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, inciting a riot. *'Captain Crocodile:' Attempted murder. *'Chernabog:' Tyranny, terrorism, arson, grave desecration. *'Chi-Fu:' Discrimination, abuse, theft. *'Chick Hicks:' Cheating. *'Claude Frollo:' Attempted genocide, murder, abuse of power, arson, attempted infanticide, attempted murder, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, practising the dark arts/criminal wizardry, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, framing, disability discrimination, racial discrimination, attempted sexual assault. *'Clayton:' Cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching. *'The Coachman:' Kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol and tobacco to minors. *'The Pink Elephants: making Dumbo drunk. *Cruella De Vil:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, reckless driving, conspiracy. *'Dawn Bellwether:Conspiracy, turning animals savage, cruelty to predators, framing. *Davy Jones:' Sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism. *'Doris:' Conspiracy, attempted murder. *'Doctor Facilier:' Conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. *'Doug:' Accessory to turning animals savage. *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. *[[Duke Weaselton|'Duke Waylon Weaselton']]':' Theft, robbery. *'Edgar Balthazar:' Cruelty to animals, catnapping, fraud, trespassing, theft. *'Elmo St. Peters:' None, Elmo St. Peters is not a true villain, just a busy man. It isn't a crime for a person to do his job as an actor. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East:' Tyranny, mass murder, attempted murder. *'Evil Clown:' Attempted murder, poaching. *'Felicia:' None, Felicia is not a true villain, just a hungry cat. It isn't a crime for an animal to eat. *'Forte:' Attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. *'Gantu:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. *'Gaston LeGume:' Attempted murder, wrongful imprisonment, inciting a riot, breaking and entering, kidnapping, assault and battery, bribery, blackmail. *'The Giant Magnet:' Attempted murder, attempted destruction of property. *'Hades:' Treason, abuse of power, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, attempted infanticide, attempted murder. *'Hans:' Abuse of power, treason, attempted murder, attempted regicide, wrongful accusation, fraud, assault and battery, conspiracy, discrimination, perjury, war crimes, assault with a deadly weapon, genocide, parricide, mass murder, terrorism, mass destruction of property, child abduction, forced marriage. *'Harold:' Destruction of property, kidnapping, theft, hacking and reckless driving *'Heffalumps and Woozles:' Theft. *'Henry J. Waternoose:' Kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, perjury, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping. *'Honest John and Gideon:' Accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment. *'Hopper:' Attempted regicide, extortion, attempted murder. *'Horned King:' Kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism. *'The Hyenas:' Accessory to tyranny. *'Jasper and Horace Badun:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, conspiracy. *'Jafar:' Kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, terrorism, theft, treason, and fraud. *'James Hook:' Piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. *'Joanna:' Accessory to poaching. *'John Ratcliffe:' Attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, inciting a riot, racial discrimination, blackmail, wrongful imprisonment. *'Josh Bryant:' None, using a girl for publicity is not a crime. *'Judge Doom:' Mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide. *'Kaa:' Criminal hypnosis. *'Kocoum:' Attempted murder. *'Iago:' Treason, theft, fraud, conspiracy to commit murder. *'Lana Thomas:' None, bullying is not a crime, though it is wrong. *'Lady Tremaine:' Negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason. *'Lexi Reed:' Sabotage, cheating, child abuse. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, assassination. *'Luanne LeSeur:' Theft, murder, impersonating an FBI agent. *'Lucifer: Attempted murder. *Lyle T. Rourke‎‎:' Murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, kidnapping, fraud, assault and battery, treason. *'Madame Medusa:' Kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. *'Madam Mim:' Attempted murder, arson, assault and battery. *'Maleficent:' Attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terrorist threats. *'Man:' Cruelty to animals, murder, poaching. *'Marina Del Rey:' Treason, attempted murder, terrorism. *'Meredith Blake:' None, Planning to marry someone for their money and planning to send children to a foreign boarding school is not a crime. *'Miles Axlerod:' Treason, attempted murder. *'Miraz: Treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. * [[Mor'du|'''Mor'du]]: Fratricide. *'Monstro: '''Attempted murder. *'Morgana:' Treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terrorist threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft. *'Monsieur D'Arque:' Abuse, assisting blackmail. *'Mother Gothel:' Kidnapping, theft, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, wrongful imprisonment, communicating threats. *'Mr. Winkie:' Theft, perjury, attempted murder. *'Ms. Stout:' Fraud, wrongful imprisonment, child abuse. *'Nasira:' Attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. *'Nero and Brutus:' None, Nero and Brutus are not true villains, just hungry crocodiles. It isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. *'Nuka:' Attempted murder, treason, negligence. *'Queen Narissa:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. *'Oogie Boogie:' Kidnapping, illegal gambling, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. *'Outsiders:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Percival C. McLeach:' Poaching, kidnapping, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. *'Pete:' Treason, burglary, attempted murder, child abuse/exploitation of child labor, resisting arrest, fraud, kidnapping. *'Prince John:' Treason, assault, tyranny. *'Professor Ratigan:' Treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Professor Tetti-Tatti:' Murder, cruelty to animals. *'Professor Z:' Murder. *'Queen Grimhilde:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, poisoning, negligence, fraud, resisting arrest, tyranny. *'Queen of Hearts: Murder, treason, corruption, perjury, attempted child murder, wrongful accusation. *Randall Boggs:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. *'Ramsley: Murder, fraud, child abuse, attempted murder. *The Rat:' Attempted child murder. *'Razoul:' Attempted murder. *'The Red Queen:' Tyranny, murder, attempted murder, treason. *'Reggie:' None. Like [[Roscoe and DeSoto|'Roscoe and DeSoto']], Reggie is not a true villain, just an angry dog. It's not a crime for a dog to stalk it's prey. *'Reverend Leland Drury:' Illegal mining. *'The Rhino Guards:' None, it's no crime for guards to do their job. It's the same for the guards in ''Aladdin, The Incredibles, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *'Ringmaster:' Cruelty to animals. *'Roscoe and DeSoto:' None, Roscoe and DeSoto are not true villains, just hungry dogs. It isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. *'Ronno:' None, Ronno is not a true villain, just a surviving deer. It isn't a crime for one animal to fight another for a mate. *'Sabor:' Murder, attempted murder, criminal damage, assault and battery, scarring, jungle brutality. *'Sarousch:' Theft, attempted theft, kidnapping. *'Sao Feng:' Attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats, assault and battery, piracy, murder. *'Scar:' Treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, wrongful accusation, assault and battery, child endangerment, attempted scarring, attempted sexual assault. *'Scroop:' Murder, attempted murder, perjury. *'Scud:' Accessory to toy destruction, cruelty to children, child assault. *'Seagulls:' None, it's not a crime for seagulls to want to eat. *'Shan Yu:' Treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. *'Shere Khan:' Attempted murder, assault and battery, trespassing, cruelty towards children, attempted child theft (which is better known as kidnapping), scarring, attempted cannibalism. *'Sheriff of Nottingham:' Attempted murder, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, treason. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:' Accessory to regicide/fratricide. *'Si and Am:' Damage to property. *'Sid Phillips:' Destruction of toys. *'Sir Hiss:' Treason, tyranny. *[[Sterling|'Sterling:']]' '''Attempted injuring. *'Stromboli:' Fraud, kidnapping, child abuse and endangerment. *'Sykes:' Kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, reckless driving. *'Syndrome:' Mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. *'Taffyta Muttonfudge:' Vandalism, attempted murder. *'The Agent:' None, the agent is not a true villain, just a busy man. It's not a crime for a man to do his job as an actor. *'The Pike:' None, it's no crime for a pike fish to eat. *'The Timber Wolf:' Attempted murder, child endangerment. *'The Titans:' Destruction of property. *'The Kraken:' None, it's no crime for a kraken to destroy ships. *'Turbo:' Fraud, attempted murder, genocide. *'Ursula:' Treason, fraud, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, theft. *'White Witch:' Attempted murder, murder, child endangerment, wrongful imprisonment, tyranny, cruelty to animals, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, attempted regicide. *[[Yokai|'Yokai']]': Theft, destruction of property, attempted murder, conspiracy. *Yzma:' Attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. *'Zira:''' Treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, trespassing, assault and battery, scarring, negligence. Category:Lists